Gomen Ne Summer
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: Love story between Infinity Sword and Void Princess. Requested by one of my pen friends here! Hehehe. One day when Elgang went to the beach for a long period vacation, Aisha's drowned in the sea when she's doing a swimming race with Elsword. What will they do next?


**Gomen ne, Summer**

**Yo-ho! Nana chan's back with a new story. Elsword Indonesia's skill & combo revamp's came at 11:00 PM, on Friday, November the 8****th**** 2013 and my lovely Elemental Master (nick: Nikumi) is on her way to rank SSS! (poink, poink; jumped happily).**

**Oh, back to the main topic. I got a 'quest'; write a love story between Infinity Sword and Void Princess (good sense of pairing, girl~), requested by one of my friends, Ephemeral Sanity.**

**Nanase presents, ISxVP. Happy reading, Elphie and the other readers!**

**As usual; sorry, bad grammar and tenses or weird word-arrangement.**

**Characters:**

_**Elsword as Infinity Sword**_

_**Aisha as Void Princess**_

_**Rena as Grand Archer**_

_**Raven as Reckless Fist**_

**Eve, Chung, Ara, and Elesis aren't here anyway, in this story. And this time, the idol group whose giving me nonstop inspiration is SKE48. AKB48 and SKE48 were in the same region; Japan. Hope you guys enjoy this story while hearing the music, titled "Gomen ne, Summer".**

It's a very hot summer and Velder's royal castle (the place where Elgang lives in) was as boring as usual. Silence filled it, while Rena's keep busy with her cooking try (elves are veggie eater and she tried her best to serve her comrade with delicious meats) while Raven's keep watching her, blushing all the time like a mindless fool. In the other side, Aisha and Elsword were just sitting on a long soft sofa, busy with their own magic 'toys'.

"Stop playing around with your weird purple magic old balls, please? I'm just trying to be more serious in gaining mana with my new power," Elsword grabbed Aisha's right hand.

"May I say something, new Dark Power user?" Aisha replied.

"Just spread it out."

"You seem less annoying and no longer thick-headed but you're now more arrogant and … looked cruel?"

"Am I? Well, I just get busy and busy with this new power, it's so powerful and comfortable," he took his hand off and stared at her with his cool sharp sight. He freezed her.

"Um, perhaps I'm wrong, but you seem like what I've said just now."

"Really?" he smiled, with his cool demonic expression while he grabbed one of Aisha's high ponytails soft and slowly. No girls would resist him with this kind of smile and cool expression (I swear! Ohhh …). Aisha's mouth was half-opened and a light blushing appears on the cheek.

"Are you trying seduce me right now?" Aisha removed his hand off her then stood up.

"No. I just want to see your dumb expression with this kind of behavior. You looked funny, just now!" he laughed lightly while Aisha's face was redder than before, burnt by the anger.

WHACK!

"Aaaaargh! How dare you … ?!" Elsword grabbed his head's right side. Aisha smacked him with her axe-like staff; the Angkor Bat's head on it.

"Thanks for your 'funny' joke! I am not that kind of girl whose will madly blushing if she receive that kind of nasty act!" she walked to the main door, wanting to see the beach at Elrios Bay. She's totally bored and not in a mood to have an extreme chit-chat with that … bastard. But a voice stopped her steps.

"Heeey! How about going for a picnic to the beach? Elrios Bay might be so crowd right now and we'll meet so many people!" Rena hopped like a cute rabbit then hugged Aisha. Raven's behind Rena, took off a deep breath with an adult smile (that's why I like RF. He is totally hot!).

"Ahh … great idea! I'll challenge people to swim! Come on, let's go to Elrios Bay!" Elsword grabbed Raven's Nasod arm, and took some giant steps to the main door. Rena and Aisha were just 'ah, what a cute little boy' but they feel really sorry for Eve and Chung's absence today. They both were partners, and now still finishing the technology renewal project.

"Hey, don't swim too far! You kids would get pulled by the waves!" Rena shouted to Els and Aisha like a mother while Raven's just lied down to the golden sand with the hands behind his head. They're totally a mom and a dad! Rena wore a sexy swimsuit, Aisha's was child-like and Elsword-Raven wore the same.

"I'll beat you, cliff chest (Koreans called flat chest with 'cliff chest')!"

"Heh, I won't get beaten by a childish like you!"

"Oryaaaaaaa!"

"Hyaaaaaah!"

They both were burnt by the spirit, and doesn't even realize the danger which might pull Aisha's weak little body. The sea waves' looked unfriendly but it seems like Aisha is the winner for this competition.

"Almost there, almost there, al-ergh?!" Aisha talked to herself.

SPLASHED! And then a sudden silence came.

"Wow, the wave's so extreme here and that was close. But, heh … so you think you're the winner! I am the—Aisha?" Elsword stopped his insults. Where did she go, he thinked.

Until then, he found something similar with brushes, floating in the sea. No, that's a human's hair! Its colour was purple, with a cute ribbon. Elsword dives into the clear blue sea to search her.

His guess was right, Aisha was drowned. Meanwhile, Rena and Raven seems so worry.

"Raven, they're swimming for too long! I wonder what's happening to them right now!" Rena bites her lips and her hands were tied each other tightly, on the chest. Raven were just walking around quickly like a father loses his job with eyes squeezed tightly. They both were scared.

"I'll go check them. And Rena … just stay and wait! I'll be back soon," Raven promised. Rena nodded her head then go back to their picnic location with puzzled expression.

But a few minutes before Raven wet himself by walking into the sea for further distance, Raven saw the kids he was looking for; Elsword carried Aisha's weak body. Her hair's really messed up, while Elsword brought her ribbons by the teeth.

"Dammit! What's happened to her?!" Raven quickly walked toward them then checked Aisha's temperature by gripping her right hand. Too cold. Then they ran to Rena's place as fast as they can. Elsword almost lost his breath, carrying Aisha's body with his strong hands.

"What the … ?! Oh ma God! Let's go home now." Rena seem even harder to accept this. Elsword and Raven nodded.

"Uhng … uh," Aisha starts to open her eyes. Everyone was surprised a bit by the conciousness.

"Ahhh thank God you're okay, Aaaishaaa!" Rena hugged her so tight with tears spreading from the eyes.

"Ugh. Where am I … ?" Aisha coughed once.

"We're home, Kid," Raven replied.

"And where's Elsword … ouch! I was on a swimming race with him moments ago?" Aisha tried to sit then squeezed her own hair. A sudden hurt attacked her head.

"No need to force yourself, Dear. Um … Elsword's not here. He left us with no excuse," Rena continued, then Aisha's head settle back to the pillow.

Aisha are now more than fine. It's 4 PM already but Elsword didn't come back. But she have known it; where he is, right now.

"Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you," Aisha touches his left shoulder. Yes, Elsword's still at the beach. He sat down, hugging knees with eyes staring at the clear dark blue sea.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should ask, Els."

"Well, I just … feeling so sorry. Anger and pains mixed well as a killing substance. I hate the sea, for now."

"Why?"

"The sea's half killing you and you're dying. And I hate myself!" he made a terrible 'grr' with his teeth. That angry vampire look … shows Aisha how horrible Elsword is right now.

"I am more than fine right now. See? We're now able to insult each other!" Aisha giggled by his sad expression but also feeling so pity.

"We're totally unable to!" he turned his head so quick and stared the purple eyes with his sharp red eyes. Gulp, did I say something wrong, she thinked.

"W-Why? I am sorry for being rude, I didn't mean to—" grabbed. Aisha stopped immediately. He hugged her so tight. And now she was blank.

"Don't you realize? The reason why I always annoy you everyday and everytime? The reason why I got weaker when I saw you in danger just like hours ago? You're so naive, Ai!"

"Are you saying that you … me … ?" Aisha's heart thumps madly by her own guess.

"Like you." Only with two words, Aisha's expression and moves was like stones. But she also realize her feelings to him. The reason why she got blushed when he seduced her today. Yeah, they have been together for years. But now? Yes, they aren't kids anymore. Aisha hid her face in Elsword chest. She's still 'blank'.

"You don't need to hate the sea. Who caused this, your confessions to me?" Aisha giggled once again.

"Yeah, I know. Gomen ne (I'm sorry/forgive me), summer. Gomen ne, umi (sea). Thanks for giving me the replies for these feelings," he whispered to Aisha's right ear.

"I don't even realize it. Just by the word 'like' … it feels like all my power's awaken. Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa (the word 'like/love' is the greatest word) … me too Elsword." She hugged him back, as tight as Elsword did. A cruel guy like Elsword has fallen for a girl? This case made her mind twisted around. She thought he's just a guys who always think about only power and power, everytime and everywhere. She rubbed his back with her hand while the other hand's swiped his half-black, red bleached hair. His fragrance is so unique. Aisha took a deep breath, the smell is really 'him'. A kind of fragrance which she might never smell. Elsword kissed her forehead softly and a little bit longer. She could feel the warmth of his kiss. Full of careness and love. 'I do really love you Els,' she speaks in her mind.

"I-I like your smell …" said Aisha, then blushed.

"And I like your hair!" Elsword giggled, pulled one of her high ponytail hair. She was just 'ouch!', grumbled then fixed her hair. Her boy's just giggled with a cool evil smile, once again. Aisha's totally trapped by his charismatic evil side.

"Thanks."

"And, um … sorry for calling you 'flat' all the time. I knew you're not a flat-chested girl anymore," he blushed, wished the best so he would get no slaps.

"Huh … ?" Aisha sets her body off the hug.

"What? I said, you're not a flat-chested girl anymore."

WHACK! Unfortunately, the dark power sword swinger couldn't escape the slap from the cute naive purple-headed girl.

"PERVERT! That means you've been watching my growth, especially my—uuurgh!" she smacks him for times but Elsword dodged them all.

"Your fault! Why did you wore such an extreme one-piece like that?! You shows me that 'thing' for almost everyday!" he keeps dodging. Aisha covered her chest with hands crossed to the front side, then she hugged her knees, upon the dark golden sands. Elsword hugs her from the back, then the two of them fell in silence.

And … the night's come. While hugging and confessing each other's feelings by whispers, the stars appeared. They both stared at the stars with hopeful serious eyes, wishing the best for their future, powers and luck.

**=END=**

**Well, I'm so sorry if you guys found a same thing (plot or case) with my story titled Heavy Rotation. But really, I like a kind of plot which is showing a scene when a boy tries his best to guard the girl he likes. Dunno why? =(**

**As usual; PM if you want me to write a story with Elgang chars pairing you like. ElswordxEve are forbidden! I don't like that pairing.**

**Thanks for reading and special thanks to Elphie! 3**


End file.
